LWW: My Guardian Angel
by Jessica Demi
Summary: An old woman tells her four granddaughters the story about Narnia and how she fell in love with the one boy who never liked her...or so she believed. PeterxOC Takes Place during: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe and Modern Day England
1. The Story Begins

Disclaimer:. I do not own Chronicles of Narnia; C.S Lewis owns it. If I did, I'd be in Narnia doing who knows what there. Jessica Demi

----------------------------------------- MGA ------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle Austen sat at down in the living room, where the TV was currently on. Today was her 79th birthday and her four granddaughters were coming over from America. The woman's hair was as pure as snow and her green eyes still had that golden tint they had many years ago. As she sat there waiting for Anna, Kendall, Doris, and Molly, she thought about her best friend, Susan. She was a wonderful woman but she was always sad. Years ago, she went to America and never came back. Just then, someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Danielle's hoarse voice said. Her four granddaughters came in. Anna looked just like Danielle did when she was 18; blonde curls, pale skin, and green/gold eyes. Kendall looked just like her father; blonde curls and ocean blue eyes. Doris and Molly were twins with jet black hair and light brown eyes. They all hugged their grandmother and sat in the chairs around her.

"Can you tell us the story about Narnia?" Doris asked curiously; a trait she got from Danielle herself. "You promised you'd tell us about Narnia when we were little."

"Of course I did." Though her memory was fading, she remembered everything about Narnia, just like she was just there yesterday. And she saved it and ruled it. "This story begins when I was only 14. World War II was currently going on and we children thought it would never end. But, the day when I last saw my mother was the most freighting that I've ever had in being in London in my teen years. That day, I was playing tag with one of my dearest friend, Susan Pevensie and her two siblings, Edmund and Lucy…."

------------------------------------------ MGA ----------------------------------------------------------

"Your it!" Lucy shouted. I laughed as her hand touched my arm. Susan and Edmund were watching us but playing as well. The year was 1940. My name is Danielle Isabelle Marten. I ran around playing tag though it was a children's game. Edmund and Lucy always managed to convince me and Su to play.

Then, after I tagged Susan, who ran after Edmund; who hasn't been it since the start of the game. I ran into a figure. When I looked up, I saw the eldest Pevensie. Peter never joined our games, no matter how much Lucy begged.

"Danni!" I turned around and saw Lucy on Su's back laughing. Edmund was holding his side on the ground laughing. Then, I saw that Peter had been shocked that I ran into him. He probably thought I did it on purpose.

"Watch it Danielle." He said then walked back inside. I imitated him which got a laugh from the other three.

------------------------------------------ MGA ----------------------------------------------------------

"Danielle!" My mother's voice called up to me. I grabbed my robe, throwing it on as I ran downstairs. Then, I placed the slippers I was carrying on my feet as I followed my mom outside to the Pevensie's bomb shelter. As we got out there, we saw the Pevensies running out toward it as well. I got in right after Helen, Su, and Lu did. My mother sat in a corner holding a necklace daddy gave her before he went off the war along with Daniel, Su's dad.

"I'll get him mum!" I heard Peter's voice yell. Su and Lu were hugging each other, knowing I wasn't a huggy person. Soon, Edmund was nearly thrown into the shelter along with a picture. Peter entered right after him closing the door.

"You could've gotten killed!" Peter yelled at Edmund. "Why can't you ever do what you're told?"

"Peter." His mum said, holding Edmund close to her. He sighed and sat down, leaning his head against the wall as the air raid was going on.

------------------------------------------ MGA ----------------------------------------------------------

"Peter's a jerk!" Kendall said, but she thought all guys were jerks. Danielle smiled at her youngest granddaughter.

"He turns out to save my life a few times along with Susan and Lucy's. Even Edmund's." Danielle gave away part of the story.

"Aww…" Molly said, being the romantic and the second oldest.

"I still don't like Peter." Kendall remarked.

"Kenny," Doris said, being the second youngest. "If it wasn't for Peter, we wouldn't be here." Danielle laughed, if only they knew how right Doris really was.

"Go on with the story." Anna said, impatient. She was the oldest of the four. Danielle smiled and took a deep breath.

------------------------------------------ MGA ----------------------------------------------------------

"I wish dad were here." Edmund said as Helen was giving us our tickets. "He wouldn't make us go."

"If dad was here," Peter snapped back at him. "We wouldn't have to go." I sighed at the brothers. Helen gave Lucy, Edmund, Peter, and Susan a hug before she got to me.

"Take care Danielle." I hugged her tighter seeing as my mother didn't even come to see me off. She smiled at me before backing away. We five walked toward the train, Susan grabbed all of our tickets and gave them to the ticket woman. We got on the train and found a compartment with only two other small children in it. Peter and Edmund put up our stuff as we sat down. I sat beside Susan and Edmund while Lucy and Peter sat beside the other two children. Soon they got off and it was just us. The train went the countryside where I guessed we were being let off. And I was right. We got ours stop and we just had to wait for Mrs. Mcready.

"Perhaps we were incorrectly labeled." Edmund said looking at the tag around his neck that Helen had placed around his neck at the train station before we left. A car just passed and we had walked down from the platform when we found out, it wasn't for us.

"I doubt that." I said as we heard horse hooves. A woman sat on a roofless carriage. It came to a stop in front of us. The horses were a chocolate brown, like Edmund's eyes.

"Mrs. Mcready?" Peter asked, uncertainly.

"Afraid so." She said. "Is this all your brought?"

"It's just us." I said, beating Peter to it.

"Small package." We all climbed on the carriage with our luggage as we headed to our new home.

------------------------------------------ MGA ----------------------------------------------------------

"Grandma…" Doris said to the elderly woman. She smiled at her eager granddaughter.

"It's dinner time. Anna, would you please help me?" Danielle got up and went into the kitchen with Anna to cook dinner. Doris, Kendall, and Molly set the table. Molly hoped that her grandmother would continue more of the story before they went to bed.

------------------------------------------ MGA ----------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: this is my first story, so please tell me what you think. I kinda got the idea from the Titanic and the Notebook. Danielle is just telling the story of her romance and her time in Narnia. I do not own Chronicles of Narnia; C.S Lewis owns it. If I did, I'd be in Narnia doing who knows what.

Jessica Demi


	2. Realizing One Thing

Disclaimer:. I do not own Chronicles of Narnia; C.S Lewis owns it. If I did, I'd be in Narnia doing who knows what there. Jessica Demi

This chapter is dedicated to: REDROBINS007 and fantasyfreak23. The only two people who reviewed so far!

----------------------------------------- MGA ------------------------------------------------------------

The five women sat at the dining table eating the spaghetti dinner that Danielle and Anna had fixed. The granddaughters had been unusually quiet during dinner. They were all thinking about part of the story their grandma had told them. Anna and Kendall were trying to figure out what the look in Danielle's eyes meant when Doris had said earlier 'If it wasn't for Peter, we wouldn't be here.' Molly wanted to find a way that wasn't rude to bring up the story. And Doris was thinking about how dreamy Peter probably looked.

"Grandma," Doris started saying. The elderly woman looked up and smiled at the young girl. "Can you finish the story you started telling before dinner?"

"Yes, yes of course." She said. "Now, where did I leave off?" Before anyone could answer, she answered her own questions. "Ah, now I remember. We left off with me arriving with the Pevensies at the professor's home."

----------------------------------------- MGA ------------------------------------------------------------

"The professor is unaccustomed to having children in his house, and as such, there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shouting' or running', no improper use of the dumbwaiter," Mrs. Mcready paused when Susan reached out to touch a statue. "NO touching of the historical artifacts!" Lucy and I had to giggle at that. "And above all, there shall be no disturbing' of the Professor."

She showed us our rooms, which turned out we girls were sharing one and Peter and Edmund were sharing one. Close to bedtime, we all gathered in the girl's bedroom and listened to the wireless. More like Peter turned it on and no one felt like trying to argue with him to turn it off.

"German aircraft carried out several attacks on Great Britain last night," The radio announcer said before it was cut off by none other than Peter himself.

"The sheets feel scratchy." Lucy said quietly. We all looked at her. Susan sat beside her and said, "Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon."

"If home is still there." Edmund remarked. I sighed. He had been so happy and carefree when we were playing tag, now he's just bitter. Like Peter was to me usually.

"Isn't time you were in bed?" Susan asked him, kind of sounding like her mum.

"Yes mum." Ed remarked back at her. I sighed once again.

"Ed!" Peter told Edmund. He stuck his tongue out at him and left the room. Peter turned to Lucy and started to speak to her. "You saw the outside. This place is huge. We'll be able to do whatever we want. Tomorrow's going to be great. Really."

----------------------

But it turns out, the next day it was pouring down raining. So, we five just settled in the huge library and tried to find something to do. I sat in an armchair while Edmund was doing who knows what under it. Susan and Peter were playing some game while Lucy just sat there.

"Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar." Susan said. I looked up from my finger that was mindlessly twirling a piece of my hair. "Come on, Peter Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar" Susan asked again.

He sighed and answered her. "Is it Latin?" When Susan said yes, Edmund decided to put in his thoughts. "Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?" She slammed the book shut as Lucy walked up to Peter.

"We could play hide-and-seek." She said. It sounded like a good idea. This place was huge and there were probably tons of places to hide at. And get lost, but hey you'll find your way to the bathroom or kitchen eventually.

"But we're already having so much fun!" Peter said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I almost laughed if it wasn't for the fact that they would look at me like I was crazy and they do that now.

"Please, please, please." She said using the puppy eyes and a pout. I knew peter wouldn't last that long against one of Lucy's famous pouts and puppy dog eyes.

"One...two...three...four..." Peter said saying. Lucy smiled and ran out of the library. I swore I heard Edmund say, "What?" But we three got up and went to hide from Peter. I found a cabinet with nothing in it, not even shelves. So, I hid myself in there. Luckily, the door had a knob on the inside.

"98, 99, 100... Ready or not here I come." I heard Peter's voice. So, I backed up so he wouldn't see my feet under the door like he usually did when we got him to play hide and seek.

Then all of a sudden, "I'm back, I'm back, it's alright!" I heard Lucy say. _It might be a trick_, I thought. So, I stayed in my spot. I finally got bored and found the four Pevensies where Edmund was currently hiding.

"Does this mean I win?" Susan says. Then she spotted me coming up. "I guess Danni won." She muttered.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter stated. We followed Lucy to the wardrobe that she said she had been hiding in when she went to another world. Peter decided he'd be nice enough to explain what was happening.

"The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." Susan told her only sister.

"One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination." Peter said after Susan. I didn't know if I should believe her or not. Lucy had always been honest, never lying. But then again, another world? That sounded really crazy.

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy told her eldest siblings trying not to cry.

"That's enough." Susan snapped without meaning to.

"Well I believe you." Edmund said. And that's when I knew he really didn't believe her; he was just messing around with his little sister.

"You do?" The youngest Pevensie said hopefully that someone would finally believe.

"Yah, didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom closet?" Edmund said with a smirk on his face. Lucy's hopeful smile dropped from her face.

"Why don't you just stop it, you always have to make everything worse. Grow up!" Peter yelled at Ed.

"Shut up! You think you're dad, but you're not!" Ed said getting angry and stomping out of the room like a five year old even though he was 12.

"Well, that was nicely handled!" Susan snapped at her older brother, walking out of the room.

"It was really there…" Lucy said to the two of us.

"Susan's right. That's enough." Peter said walking out but stopping at the door to glance at me and Lucy.

"You believe me don't you Danielle?" I had to tell her the truth. This place didn't exist. And not everyone had the little girl's creative imagination.

"Peter and Su are right. It's just pretend." I walked out and caught up to Peter. "Do you always have to yell and pretend you're the dad?" I asked him.

"I told mum I'd look after everyone." He told me. I was surprised he talked to me without even snapping at me like usual.

"Just relax. Your only 15 Pete." I told him. He turned around and unexpectedly hugged me. After the shock wore off, I hugged him back.

"I'll go find the others." He told me, pulling out of the hug. As I watched him walk away I realized one thing: I had a crush on my best friend's older brother who had just happened to show a bit of his human side to me.

----------------------------------------- MGA ------------------------------------------------------------

"You liked Peter?" Kendall said. She still believed he was a jerk just like Edmund. Danielle only nodded and collected their dirty dishes.

"Kenny," Anna said. "You had your crushes, I've had mine so have Doris and Molly. Even our moms had them." Then the two oldest granddaughters shuddered at the thought of their mum's with anyone other than their dad.

"Do you have a picture of the Pevensies?" Doris asked interestingly. Danielle had came back from putting their plates up but she just heard her question. Walking over to the pantry, she dug out a photo frame of four young children. Danielle placed in front of Doris.

"That's Susan, Edmund, Lucy," Danielle pointed them out to her granddaughter. "And there's Peter." Doris passed the picture around to the other three. Kendall nearly gasped when her grandmother told them that Peter had light blue eyes and dirty blonde hair….just like her.

----------------------------------------- MGA ------------------------------------------------------------

Ages:

**Modern Day:**

Danielle: 79

Anna: 23

Kendall: 20

Doris: 19

Molly: 19

**LWW:**

Peter: 15

Danielle: 14

Susan: 14

Edmund: 12

Lucy: 11

----------------------------------------- MGA ------------------------------------------------------------

A/N (Author's Note): Thank you to the two people who reviewed on the 1st chapter.; REDROBINS007 and fantasyfreak23 as mentioned above in the disclaimer.

Recommended Stories:

The Protector by: hpswst101 (Completed, please message them about a sequel if it's not already out)

The High Queen of Narnia by Sailor PPearl

The Telmarine Twins by aims5

Diary of Jane by Katrina Seeder

They are all Chronicles of Narnia and only one of them has been completed but it is expecting a sequel soon! Yay!

Jessica Demi

P.S: Almost Forgot- Review

P.P.S: Almost Forgot Also, if you have any ideas please summit them in a PM (Private Message)


End file.
